Popular
by Kitten2
Summary: All of the cool people hang out in the parking lot in front of 'Food Lion' (doesn't that make them so special?) and they're having a conflict against one, not so cool, yet very strong willed young woman and her best friend, Josh.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or anything even remotely related to it. Author's notes: As I always do, I end up writing pretty original stories using the characters from DBZ.I'm still wondering how I managed that too. Anyway, have fun reading and reviewing this story and telling me what you think about it. Prologue: First person POV. Every week, after six p.m., there would be a group of kids from high school that would hang out in the parking lots all around the county. Most of them drove large four wheel drive trucks that had the residual mud splatters that occurred after a day of mudding. And, seeing as how it was summer, all of the trucks were covered in the mud. Girls would flirt with the guys and guys would flirt with the girls. The thing about them was that they were the popular people from the school and they had a set standard on who was allowed to hang out with them. If a newcomer had the looks, the ride, and the attitude, they were accepted without question. Maybe that's why I was accepted into the group and not pushed away like several others who had come with me. I had it all, the looks, the ride, and the attitude that said if someone messed with me then they would end up on the ground with more than broken pride. They loved me at the same time they hated me.and I despised them because of it. Yet still I hung out with them, not even questioning what they said was right or what they did for fun. However the day came that `she' showed up in the midst of one of our normal gatherings. She was something else altogether and had to be the smallest girl to ever stand up to the nominated leader of our group.Zarbon. You see, she wasn't more than five feet tall.although I think she said something about being 5'2". The point is that she challenged him and she lost in one of the worst ways I've ever seen happen to a girl that tried to get in our group. He threw her in his truck and drove away while she screamed words that would make even the most hardened sailor blush. When he came back, she wasn't in the truck but he did have a souvenir from her. He'd cut off her hair, probably from the base of the ponytail she'd had it in, and hung it on his review mirror. Then he had walked over to her car and slashed her tires, leaving her stranded in the parking lot for the rest of the night, if she had even managed to make it back from wherever he'd left her. Yet it goes without saying.she was persistent and showed up again a few nights later in a black Dakota.and for those of you who don't know what a Dakota is, it's a type of truck. The truck was sweet, with one of the most beautiful detail jobs done to the body I've seen in a long time. There were flames racing down the sides, topped by blue sparks of lighting and her rims were so bright that we turned off the headlights so as not to hurt our eyes. Again she challenged Zarbon and got dragged off to wherever he saw fit to drag her. However, when he came back this time, she was in the truck with him and didn't even look at us when she got out and climbed, rather stiffly, into her own truck. She didn't bother anyone for a long time after that.until one week before the fourth of July. And this is where the story really begins, this is where a lot of us finally figured out how incredibly stupid we'd been acting. Maybe it was for the best that she came back after all the horrible things he'd done to her. I know it sure changed my life for good. 


	2. Chapter one

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Author's Notes: I've never been any good with writing first person POV before, so that prologue was very challenging for me. Anyway, most of the rest of the story will be with the ever-omniscient POV and I'll tell you when they change. Chapter One: All the Cool People. Lounging in the bed of his truck, Krillin stared up at the sky then shifted his gaze to one side when he heard his girlfriend calling his name. Sighing, he sat up and lifted one eyebrow in question until she put her hands on her hips and hiked her own eyebrow. "What?" "You know what." "No." "Yes you do you little pervert." "Huh?" "Where in the hell did these panties come from?" Eighteen's hand shot up, a pair of deep red string bikini cut panties hanging from her fingers. Shaking his head, he started laughing as he lay back in his truck once more. "What do you think your doing? You aren't resting until I get any answers."  
  
"Did you look at the tag hanging on them?" "What tag?" "The one attached to the inside washing instructions." Frowning, the tall blonde opened the underwear and studied the tag for a second before breaking out in a grin and jumping into the back of the truck with him. "Thank you so much Krillin, they're so pretty." Rolling his eyes, he hugged her back then looked over at his friend, Goku's truck. Goku.looked like an all American Jock except for the tattoos that covered his biceps and his back. He rode in an old Chevy S10 that probably hadn't seen such a meticulous owner in the entirety of its life. He was currently hidden under the hood of his truck while he tinkered with the engine, probably trying to make her roar louder, kind of like his girlfriend when she was angry. "GOKU! Get out from beneath that hood right now, you're getting all greasy and dirty and if you expect me to touch you while you're covered in grease then you've got another thing coming to you buster." Laughing softly to himself, Krillin watched the two as they exchanged words about the way he worked on the truck. He enjoyed listening to Chi-chi ranting and raving about how Goku treated his truck better than he treated her, his own girlfriend. Maybe he shouldn't have found their spats so funny but he did, and even thought the way they made up as soon as they finished quarreling was amusing. Hearing another truck pull up, he sighed and turned his attention away from the couple in time to see a blood-red Durango pull into the empty spot on his right. "Damn, Vegeta's here already." Rock music blaring, Vegeta parked his truck, removing his sunglasses to survey the parking lot around him. He knew he was earlier than his normal time but he had to get here to watch the race that was supposed to go down tonight. As a rule, he never missed a single race and always challenged the winner to a race down one of the old back roads in their small county. His favorite was Glass Road, with its eight sets of sharp curves, one right after the other. He knew all of the roads and what times were best for racing.and he knew of one road that no one could race without crashing. 614, a dangerous road that had claimed many people who weren't even racing and hadn't done anything wrong other than go a little too fast around the hairpin curves. One of those casualties had been his mother, but he didn't dwell too much on the past and kept his thoughts away from that road. Rolling down his window, he nodded to Krillin, watching as the shorter teen lifted one hand in a wave before returning it to his girlfriend's waist. Hearing the shrieking voice of Goku's girlfriend, he winced then shook his head and looked off to the opposite side of their group of popular people. He could see Bulma, one of the few girls ever to catch his attention for any amount of time, leaning against her deep blue Camero with a look of complete boredom marring her beautiful features. A bright flash of light stole his attention from the blue haired goddess, causing him to look up as a jet-black Cougar XR7 pulled into a parking spot nearby with a purring roar. Seventeen climbed out of his Cougar, a subtle grin of amusement barely moving his lips. Pushing his black hair back from his face, he scanned the parking lot, his blue eyes flicking back and forth restlessly. Finishing his scan with a soft, yet bored, sigh, he slammed the door shut and walked over to Vegeta's Durango. Looking up at the darker teen, he flashed him a quick, if even fleeting, grin then settled against the side of the door. "Looking forward to the race tonight?" "Definitely." Looking around for any signs of the two racers, he turned his radio down a few decibels so he could hold a conversation with the taller boy. "Although, at this rate, I doubt anyone is going to show up for the race." "Why?" "Zarbon isn't here yet, although that doesn't bother me as much as the fact that I haven't seen Radditz, Nappa, Turles, Yamucha, and Tori show up either." "Kid sister troubles?" "You wouldn't begin to understand the troubles." "I wouldn't?" Stopping for a second, he rethought what he said then chuckled softly. "Damn, I keep forgetting that Eighteen is ten minutes younger than you." "I'm sure." Noticing a vehicle coming towards them from the gas station, he let the conversation slide and moved away from the door so the other teen could get out. "Looks like the crowd has arrived." "Indeed." Dropping lightly to the ground, he watched the newcomers pile out of the beat up Hummer and shook his head in disgust when he saw his sister hanging on Turles' arm. Personally, he couldn't stand Goku's twin brother, and the damn goodie-two-shoe ways of his. At least the older of the two boys had more of an adventuresome, if naïve, spirit. He had a soft spot for Goku, although he would never tell anyone that he found him to be a good friend. His pride wouldn't allow it and his stubborn will wouldn't let him. Watching his sister plant another chaste kiss on the wuss' cheek, he imagined several different ways he would love to break the younger man's body into pieces. He was favoring the idea of soaking him in tuna fish juice and tying him to a dock piling when Zarbon's truck arrived. Zarbon was considered one of the pretty boys of the group, although he had one hell of a mean streak when it came to the girls he was with. His long green hair was in a single braid that went all the way down his back until stopping right at the base of his spine. He was tall, handsome, and one of the biggest jerks to ever come out of the high school; something that nobody forgot. Everyone's attention was diverted away from Zarbon, however, when a new vehicle started coming towards them, it's headlights blindingly bright. 


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, or any of the vehicles mentioned in the story.except the black cougar, I have one of those.call it blind luck. Author's Notes: I'm having a horrible time trying to come up with all the different types of trucks there are so please bear with me when they all start to look the same. Chibi-Dacra: SSJprincess is my favorite reviewer. (stars in eyes while he hugs her) She gave me cookies and candies when I helped review Golden Crown of the Heavens, which happens to be an awesome story. Me: Go to bed Dacra, it's two in the morning again. Chibi-Dacra: But I don't wanna. Me: (pointing to his bed) Now kid, or else I won't make you breakfast tomorrow. Chibi-Dacra: (squeaks with fright at the thought and scampers to bed) Me: (Sighing) One of these days his parents are going to take him home and I'm going to get very bored. Anyway, onward with the story! Chapter Two: Tribute. Everyone watched, curiously, as the large vehicle pulled to a stop in front of them before its headlights flicked off and revealed it to be a very familiar black Dodge Dakota. Their eyes widened in surprise when the girl from earlier hopped out of the driver's side and fixed her baseball hat with a grin. Zarbon's eyes gleamed wickedly, even as his tongue darted out to wet his lips in anticipation. He'd been looking forward to another confrontation with her and now was his chance to humiliate her even further than he had before. Walking forward, he met her halfway between their two vehicles and met her brown eyes evenly. "Well, if it isn't the little nerdling." "Awww, recognition from the stuck up jock, I've missed you too Zarbon." Smiling sweetly, the girl stared up at the tall young man and cocked her hip to one side, her hand clenched into a fist against it. Grinning, he looked her over then reached forward and grabbed her hat off of her head, causing her hair to puff out then settle back down around her shoulders. "Why are you hiding yourself beneath the hat? Scared someone might recognize you?" "No, nothing scares me anymore." "Hmm." Watching the two closely, Seventeen kept his eyes on them even as he spoke to Vegeta, who was standing beside him. "You know, I never got a good look at her the last couple of times she was here.I've got to admit that she looks cute.in an earthy type of way." "As in she'd be great covered in dirt and twigs?" Chuckling at that thought, Vegeta took his time to study the girl since, he too, hadn't looked at her too closely during the two short visits she had paid their group. "Well.maybe not covered in dirt and twigs, but.I could see her pregnant.she'd glow." "Oh.as in an earth mother.I didn't know you specialized in that very particular field of weird shit." "I try to hide many of my talents." "Hn." Shifting silently, he considered interrupting the two from their, not so private, exchange then frowned when Goku beat him to the punch by deciding to crawl beneath the girl's truck out of curiosity. Looking back over her shoulder, she sighed then grabbed her hat from her adversary and walked to her truck. Kicking the teen beneath it lightly, she managed to coax him back out and watched him as he wiped his hands on an old bandana. "See something interesting?" "Nah, just wondering if you realized that you've got a radiator leak and that you could use an oil change?" "Yes I did, but I'll get to that tomorrow. I'm here to watch a race." "Really? Do you know who the challenger is?" "Josh, my best friend and infernally crazy neighbor." "What does he drive?" "You'll see, he'll be here any minute." "Oh.I'm Goku." Extending his hand, he was happy when she took it and shook firmly. "I'm Kathi, although most people call me Kat." "Can I call you Kat?" "If you want, I don't care." "Cool." Grinning foolishly, he started to say something else only to be interrupted by another truck pulling up. It was a hunter green F150 with gold metallic flakes mixed into the paint job. It had a three-inch body lift with 44-inch wheels and dual exhaust. Watching the truck pull to a stop right next to her, Kat smiled then shook her head as she watched the driver of the truck climb out. "You're late Josh." Dropping to the ground, Josh gave his trademark lopsided grin, his ebony eyes dancing with laughter and his shaggy black hair stirring slightly in the wind. "Sorry Kat, but I had to run an errand for my mom." "Don't apologize to me, Zarbon is the one you kept waiting." Eyes narrowing, he looked at the green-haired teen, growling softly under his breath. "Of course.I keep forgetting that I'm supposed to race that asshole." "Hey, watch your language, there are children around." "Oh yeah." "Now, hurry up and get ready for the race." "Right!" Author's Notes: What's this about children around? Why does Josh hate Zarbon so much? If you ask these questions then you didn't pay attention in the first chapter. 


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, never have, never will, but I do own Josh, Kat, and wish I owned every vehicle mentioned in this fic. I'm not exactly sure who the romance will turn out being between, but I'm kind of looking forward to setting up multiple couples. It's only fitting that I get to choose, since I'm the author, oh, and if anyone thinks they have the personality to be in this fic, then tell me in a review and give me a brief description of your attitude so I can portray you correctly. Don't forget I'm also going to need hair color and height as well. Thanks, and enjoy the fic.  
  
Chapter Three: Onward, to the race!!!  
  
Staring at his racing partner, a dark expression on his face, Josh slipped on a pair of thin black leather racing gloves then held out his hand. "May the best driver win this race." Snorting, Zarbon flipped his hair back with a casual toss of his head and looked down at the other teen's hand with disdain. "I'm sure I will win." Rolling her eyes, Kat fixed her hat then climbed into her truck before starting the engine. At the sound of her engine roaring to life, everyone else piled into their vehicles, a few coupling up with their friends to save gas and time.  
  
Walking calmly towards the black truck, Seventeen smiled charmingly up at its driver. "Can I ride with you?" Shrugging, she grabbed a few books from her passenger side seat and set them gently in the back. "Don't mind the sleeping kid." "Kid?" Climbing into the truck, he glanced in the back then laughed softly when he saw a young boy sleeping quite soundly on the floorboard. "Babysitting tonight?" "You could say that." Watching Zarbon's truck pull out of the parking lot, she got in line behind Vegeta's truck and turned on her radio. "He's Josh's little brother, and he loves races with rock music." "Cool, do you drive fast?" Smirking, she met his blue eyed gaze for a fleeting second before slamming her foot down on the accelerator and racing down the road, hot on the lead vehicle's tail. Watching them shoot by, Vegeta shook his head then glanced at his passengers. "You might want to buckle up." Swallowing, Turles fastened the seatbelt around Tori and himself before pulling it tight, just in time to brace himself as the truck lunged forward and began to pick up massive amounts of speed. "OH GOD I'M GOING TO DIE!" Laughing gleefully, Tori clung to his arm and squealed every time they flew over a bump in the road. Her favorite part about watching the races, was riding with her brother on the way to the race spot. Krillin and Eighteen followed closely behind them with Chi-Chi and Goku driving a couple car lengths back from his truck. Radditz and Nappa watched the others leave the parking lot before climbing into their hummer and taking off as well. Despite the fact that they were off-duty police officers, they still worried about the safety of the people they considered friends, and weren't afraid to pull them over if they caught them doing stupid shit like this while they were on duty. At least they could keep them from being pulled over tonight.  
  
Well? Did you guys like what I made Nappa and Radditz out to be? Who do you think is going to win the race? And why does everyone have a lead foot in this story? Find out next time when I actually update again! 


End file.
